Well Met In Leather
by Entrenched
Summary: This the the pre-quel to Steph-Schell's story "Cool Down".  Nikola learns a lesson to last several hours: "He enjoys this too much…," Nikola groaned as Helen helped him onto the bed. "Well he is quite adept at it." Very light M.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sanctuary.

**A/N:** This is the prequel and counter piece to _**Steph-Schell's**_ fiction called _**Cool Down**_. I would thoroughly suggest reading her fiction for some Nikola cuddling, quite a prolific writer. This fiction born and created through massive talks and her goading (she's soooo not innocent, she totally egged me on to make this – I plead the fifth!)

Has very, very light M. Not overtly graphic.

And this also comes in handy as a response to her universal challenge of making love and not war between John/Helen/Nikola.

I think I will consider this part of the Triumvirate storyline and timeline (look into Steph's profile for the story – the beginning of all things Magnittized)

And so – MAGNITTIZED!

* * *

><p>Nikola Tesla was known to be many things. A genius. A trend-setter. A fighter – when necessary. A lover. But most definitely a genius above all. He never failed in anything he attempted. Set-back, quite. But failed, never.<p>

Nikola Tesla never begged for help when he understood the direness of his situation. No, most definitely not. He was a genius, and like all geniuses of their time – he always had a solution to whatever un-calculated contingency that occurred.

"**Sector 7: Failing. Input lockdown code sequence in 30 seconds**," the monotonous voice of their main grid computer echoed in the massive expanse of the room.

His fingers swiftly and efficiently keyed in several codes within his lover's and current ruler of their Empire's computer.

"**Code unrecognized. Sector 7: Failing. Input lockdown code sequence in 20 seconds**," intoned that annoyingly _mocking_ voice.

Racking his brain for the lockdown sequence, Nikola glared at the screen for several moments before _that_ voice sliced through his concentration.

"**Sector 7: Failing. Input lockdown sequence in 10 seconds**."

"Oh, damn it to hell," he murmured before tapping in the universal shut down sequence.

"**Code processed. Access granted. Shutting down all primary and secondary relays**."

Nikola stared at the sector grids prominently displayed on the computer. He watched as each sector was powered down, one unit at a time. When the final sector was rid of power, he realized the gravity of his decision and unwillingly his stare travelled towards the single frame that stood erect at the table.

It was a picture of all three of them: Helen, John, and himself – seated in a Parisian café booth sipping wine.

Helen sat in the middle of them, a brilliant smile crossing her features. Nikola, in the picture, had his head tilted towards Helen his face nearly pressed into her neck, teeth bared teasingly. The arm which did not cradle the wine stem was not noticeable in the shot – but Nikola recalled that it had been wrapped low behind her back and his palm had been settled upon John's thigh. John looked splendidly regal with his body leaned back and pressed against the curve of the circular booth, one arm stretched across the table with long elegant fingers forever frozen in a poised position above a wineglass, looking as if they were about to circle the rim of the glass. His other arm was draped along the back of the booth; his hand was noticeably curled along the back of Nikola's neck.

He shivered in delight at the memory. John's hand had stroked his neck nearly the entirety of night as he teased Helen about her plans for her Empire. This had been a night of celebration. Their very first attempts at claiming the world and it had succeeded, quite easily so.

Knowing the anger he would incur with this rather…disastrous blunder, Nikola scampered off to find a relatively innocent place to sit in and claim foul play and ignorance of the situation.

* * *

><p>"This is just splendid, John," a smooth British voice moaned as the warmth of the night air and the heady mixture of wine and John's scent created a euphoric fusion of sexual tension and relaxation that left her spine tingling with arousal. This moment would have been perfect if Nikola was present to add his usual boyish charm to the mix.<p>

"Quite," the man pressed against her back drawled in that sensually deep and smooth baritone of his.

Looking over her shoulder, Helen chanced a glance at the almost regal tilt of John's face, un-amused by his simple phrase. He arched a brow in response, or perhaps challenge, as he lifted the glass to his lips and drank with such a salacious air that one would think he were making love to the wine rather than performing a mundane task. Rolling her eyes, something she rarely did in public, Helen returned her gaze back towards the skyline of her Empire.

Nikola had been quite generous in agreeing to her one day off. A single day in which she had no worries and responsibilities. Of course, the vampire had nearly retracted his offer when he found that she would be spending an entire day with John. Outraged, he had practically pouted at her before running off to confirm with the tall, elegant male himself. After the confirmation, Nikola had executed the well-worn puppy dog eyes at John, mumbling and scuffling his feet that Helen received the most attentions from him and he considered it unfair.

John, with his usual stoic bravado, had eloquently confirmed and dismissed Nikola's concerns with a simple. "She is our Queen. We live to only service her."

Of course, this had only brought forth that temper of Nikola's; a temper that had nearly destroyed Sector 3 when John had disapproved of his funding for a quantum stabilizer. Before a rousing session of petty yelling and bickering could occur, John dropped the papers he had been shifting through and teleported directly to Nikola's side. With the skill that could only be born from natural talent and mastered through experience, John had effectively stemmed the temper before it could reach catalytic proportions. He seductively whispered a promise that if he behaved well enough during his 16 hour reign, he would personally escort Nikola to whatever location he desired in the world.

Helen had only felt a twinge of jealousy. Unlike Nikola, she had known that taking this route in their professional and personal lives would entail sharing. She had just never assumed that Nikola would be jealous of sharing John with her. Truly a Master at work.

And so she had spent an entire day in John's presence. Unfortunately, Nikola had included a clause in his agreement to rule the world for a day: that Helen and John had to stay within the perimeters. That had nearly released the Magnus temper. How utterly unfair it was to have John teleport him wherever he wished to and spend time there and the only day Helen could muster a day off, she was confined to stay within the perimeters of their capital city. Of course, John had merely tutted and expressed in a crestfallen face, "you do not trust in my ability to bring the world _to_ you after having driven it to its knees _for_ you?"

She, however, could not complain. Just as he had promised, John had taken her to places within their own city that she had not known even existed. Perhaps the pressing matters of ruling the world had left her to neglect the simple pleasures that her own home offered. He had taken her to eat breakfast at a wonderful French bistro followed by a walk through a local park in which she managed to take a delightful catnap under his watchful eye. They had proceeded through several shopping districts in which he purchased her several new outfits and one that she could change into before eating lunch.

Lunch had been carefree and light at a wonderful Mediterranean restaurant followed by a row through the bay. Not once was she urged to lift a finger as John proceeded to pamper her every needs – and even some she did not need at all! Before dinner, he had planned on a very thorough 2 hours at an excellent 5-star spa to wind her down and even selected the garment she was to wear for their dinner. A deeply crimson strapless dress with a slit near to the hip. When he had picked her up for dinner, she found that he had color coded their clothing. His tie was the exact shade and consistency of her dress as was the handkerchief tucked into his breath pocket. Everything else was sinfully black and looked quite elegant upon his tall, broad-shouldered frame.

It excited her to know that he was subtlety claiming her in public by matching pieces of his dress ware to hers.

And now they were enjoying a wonderful bottle of 1945 Chateau Mouton-Rothschild on the rooftop of one of the tallest buildings in the city. As to how he had managed to obtain such a vintage, even Helen was afraid to ask. And so, she simply enjoyed the red wine as she leaned back against John's toned body while cradled between his legs.

Sighing at the thought that this would end in a few minutes, Helen swallowed the dregs of her wine and moved to place the glass on the small table that John had prepared hours before. Before she could even stretch to accommodate the distance, the glass was plucked from her fingers and deposited rather carelessly onto the table, followed by a still half-full glass.

"Now, I believe you are effectively sloshed enough for me to seduce darling," he purred in that gentle timbre.

Helen laughed as his hands began to wander along her calves and thighs before disappearing into the slits of her dress, "as if you ever needed wine to help in your endeavor to seduce me."

"It certainly helps," he teased before latching his mouth onto her neck and suckling at the flesh.

His fingers were just about to brush along the damp cloth of her knickers when the rude sound of a cell phone ringer shattered the air of mystery around the lovers. Sighing, Helen looked at the screen and moaned before taking the call. John, knowing better than to interfere with a call that was obviously important – Helen would not have interrupted a rather vigorous round of play for just any call – reached for his wineglass and sipped the contents with only a tinge of irritation. He hated getting interrupted, especially when the mood was as ripe as it had been with Helen.

"He. Did. _What_?" she yelled incredulously into the phone. "No, there's nothing we can do. Just send your men out towards the sector and keep the damage to the area and the abnormals to a minimum!"

With a frustrated growl, Helen angrily tapped the END button on the screen of her phone before moving to pick up her heels and slide them on with angry, jerky movements. Not even bothering to say goodbye to John, she made her way towards the exit and the car that they had used to drive around the city.

John sighed heavily, completely in the dark as to what their resident vampire lover had done to incur such anger from Helen Magnus. Her anger had been so prominent that she had completely overlooked the fact that John could have easily teleported them back to the manor in mere seconds rather than suffer that half an hour ride back.

"Perhaps she would have cooled down effectively by then," he whispered to no one in particular. His gaze following the twinkling lights of the skyline as he swirled the wine in his glass before taking a long sip.

Exactly five seconds later, the lights which had offered him a splendid view to brood upon shut off, leaving Druitt cloaked in thick darkness.

Sighing, John tilted his head back and groaned, "what have you done, Nikola?"

Picking up his own phone, Druitt marked the time and settled down on the thick blankets and pillows he had arranged for comfort for Helen and he, but that had gone to waste with this new twist in his plans.

'_Well_,' he thought idly, '_I still have half an hour before she strangles him to death_.'

* * *

><p>"What have you done Nikola Tesla?" raged a very irate Helen Magnus as she strode into the library. She need not have looked at anywhere else for this was his usual escape when things within the Empire took a foul turn, or John was feeling irritated by his presence and refused to engage in any sort of play with him. It was, as John had labeled it, his "pouting room".<p>

"Whatever do you mean, my sweet Helen?" Nikola questioned with an awestruck and confused face as he shut the book he had been reading closed. His eyes roved over her entire body, taking great pleasure in seeing her clad in that sinfully delectable dress. He could feel the stirrings of excitement lace through his body at the sight of her positively fuming in anger and standing there poised with hands upon her divine hips glaring at him with such passion. His mind effectively ignored the anger that burned in her seductive blue eyes and focused mainly on the passion.

"Do not play coy with me, Nikola Tesla," she reiterated his name and noticed the slight wince that crossed his face. Helen only called her lovers by their full names when she was furious with them. "What. Did. You. Do."

Her voice was not a statement. Not a question. Not even a bloody order. It was a threat.

"Nothing. Why do you assume that it was me?" his eyes widened even more, the doe-like innocence he injected in his visage was quite literally an incredible performance. "I always manage to catch the blame every time something horrible goes wrong!"

Growling she closed the distance between them, eyes narrowed and stood toe to toe with the vampire and hissed, "it seems every time you are in charge of a particular task, things always turn for the worst!"

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Nikola spoke, voice hoarse with fear or excitement, even he could not tell, "that dress looks absolutely lovely on you, Helen."

He knew the line was hardly conducive to stifling her anger, but she had indeed looked so wonderfully sexy in that dress that he could scarcely bare to breathe without being overloaded by her mere presence in both sight and scent.

Throwing her hands up in supplication, she stormed out of the room and made her way towards her office.

* * *

><p>John teleported back to the manor precisely half an hour after Helen's immediate departure. Having seen the car in the drive, he mentally cursed himself for forgetting to calculate her rage into the equation, leaving her nearly enough time to murder their lover. After a brief foray in the computer lab, he reviewed several recordings and updates as to what Nikola had been up to while Helen and he spent the day together.<p>

'_Naughty boy_,' John purred mentally as he noticed the energy fluctuations that were scored along the screen. Nikola had been playing with his quantum fissures again. After he had been told to wait patiently for the new equipment to be delivered and installed. Shaking his head, he made his way towards the kitchen to deposit the bottle of wine when the shouting of his two lovers caught his ears. He only had to blink before Helen was crossing the expanse of the living room followed by a very petulant Nikola.

"I didn't do anything Helen! I swear! I was just reading in the library when this all happened!" as if to emphasize his point, Nikola lifted the thick leather bound novel he had been perusing the library.

Helen ignored his pleas of innocence before spotting John in the kitchen, leaning against the wall with his arms and legs crossed in calm semblance. She lifted a finger and pointed it at John before flicking it in Nikola's direction, "you deal with him! He nearly destroyed everything we've worked for!"

"I have not! I was just reading," interrupted the vampire as he crossed his arms and held his ground.

John pushed off the wall and returned to the counter where the bottle of wine and glasses had been placed. With confident movements, he removed the cork and poured the remaining liquid into the glass that held Helen's dark rouge lipstick mark.

"Is that…a Chateau Mouton-Rothschild?" Nikola inquired incredulously as he watched the last few drops of the wine ripple the dark red surface captured in the glass.

"Indeed, 1945," confirmed John as he lifted the wine to his lips and gave Nikola a very seductive wink before taking a small sip.

"How did you manage to even get one?"

"Now, now, now Nikola. That would be telling," John uttered in that dark drawl that only he could muster. He exited the kitchen and made his way towards his male lover, palm still cradling the wine glass.

Nikola did not know whether to look at the rare vintage, or the slight sheen of red that now covered John's lips. The decision was made for him when Helen moved, almost in sync with John, and relieved the glass from his outstretched hand. It was then that Nikola realized that he was now trapped. John had distracted him with wine and now he would be punished with no escape.

"What were you reading, Nikola?" John questioned as he approached closer. Like the perfect example of prey and predator, Nikola stood frozen in place as John stalked around him with that noticeable gleam in his eyes. Unlike Helen and he, John's anger was never outrageously physical and over-exuberant. His anger was well-maintained in a tightly coiled package. John never had to raise his voice to express his ire. His anger would simply just radiate off his body like invisible waves of heat. And at the moment, Nikola Tesla could feel that heat directed straight at him.

"Nothing of importance. Just a book…of…poems…," Nikola trailed off as John cocked his head and reached forward to clamp gently on the wrist that held the book. With smooth transitions, Nikola felt John move behind him, pressing against his back. The scent of wine and the heady mixture that was purely John Druitt assaulted Nikola's senses. His body was still reeling from the scent and heat of Helen and now that John had moved into his personal space, Nikola found himself drowning in the warmth that tall, lean body offered. So lost was he in the sensation of John's body that he did not realize that John had lifted the book to stare at the title.

"Oscar Wilde, Nikola? Truly? You only ever choose this book when you feel guilty over something," the voice was whispering directly in his ear, the warm puff of breaths that bounced along the shell was wreaking havoc to his senses. He whimpered softly as John nuzzled his neck, not noticing that John was motioning for Helen to join them.

Nikola nearly screamed in frustration when he felt the small, lithe body of Helen Magnus press against his front. Their similar heights allowing her the perfect position to press and grind her perfectly formed arse against his now burning crotch.

"Would you look at that darling, Nikola even bookmarked the passage he was reading," commented John.

"Yes, he did," she replied as her fingers moved to open to the marked page. Nikola was quite literally in hell now. He was sandwiched between the two bodies that his own could never not respond to. The hand that held the book was now trapped beneath John's larger warm palm and was used to hold the weight of the book as Helen flipped through the pages. His free hand was captured by John's other hand and moved to wrap around Helen's waist. Knowing better then to defy John, Nikola kept it there even when his hand was released.

Helen, sensing the shift on her body, lifted the glass of wine. She purposefully passed it underneath Nikola's nose and heard the inhale of the scientist as John once again claimed the glass.

"Thank you, darling," he rumbled, "and what was our dear Nikola reading?"

Helen found the page and tapped the title with well-manicured fingers, "La Bella Donna Della Mia Mente."

"Perhaps you should read a passage, my love," encouraged the bald teleporter.

Nikola groaned in embarrassment at being caught so easily by John. But then again, nothing ever escaped John's observant manner. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes pleading with his bald lover to end this torture, only to be met with the image of John drinking the last bits of wine from the glass. His pout grew considerably…poutier, when the last few drops disappeared into John's mouth. He had yet to taste a Mouton, let alone one as rare a year as that particular vintage.

John, knowing full well what his lover was thinking**,** smirked. His devilish glee did not relent even when Nikola turned his head away to stare unseeingly at the book that Helen was currently reciting from. He watched as Nikola defiantly tugged Helen closer, hoping to throw John into some jealous frenzy. Helen always separated the men, even in their sleeping arrangements. It was much easier to share her in that fashion. Chuckling darkly, he shook his head at his vampire lover's antics and decided that his punishment would begin soon enough.

Uncaringly, he dropped the wine glass onto the floor. The thick carpet smothering the sound as John reached up to press two fingers underneath Nikola's chin and tilting that spiky haired head back. He pressed his lips against Nikola's own full ones. In seconds, he felt the shorter man's mouth flower open. Enjoying how easily the snarky scientist bent to his will, John rewarded Nikola with the taste of the wine that John kept trapped in his mouth.

Nikola's eyes opened in surprise, only to be graced with the sight of John's neck. The taste of the wine was incredible. The exotic flavors of ripe black fruits, coffee, tobacco, mocha, and Asian spices fell upon his tongue. The wine was extraordinarily dense, opulent, and rich with layers of creamy fruit to finish the sensation. The taste made even more exotic with the flavor of Druitt's tongue teasing him and swirling the concoction in his mouth.

With one final swipe, John pulled back, but kept Nikola's head tilted and eyes locked.

"Now, you are going to learn that lying to us Nikola is a grievous offence."

"Wait…what?"

John released Nikola while Helen broke the contact of her body from him. He bent forward to retrieve the dropped glass from the carpeted floor, "did you believe that you could get away with these miscreant actions of yours and lie your way through it with the campaign of innocence floating behind you?"

"Well…I was kind of hopin-," mouth snapped shut quickly as Nikola belatedly realized his mistake.

Satisfied, John moved to the kitchen to clean the glassware he had brought with him to his date with Helen, "now that we've established that you did indeed lie. You will take your punishment like a good boy."

With John's voice brooking no room for argument, Nikola nodded and turned to give Helen a pleading look. She merely shrugged and jerked her head towards the bedroom. John had made a decision.

* * *

><p>"Do you think he's angry?" Nikola questioned as he seated himself at the edge of the larger than king-sized bed that Helen had custom built in the high-ceiling bedroom.<p>

"Hard to tell," she commented off handedly as she proceeded to unzip the dress with incredible flexibility. The dress pooled onto the floor in a mass of silk, leaving the figurehead clad in nothing but lacy black knickers with a matching strapless bra, "your antics did interrupt us before we even managed a kiss."

"Oh dear God! He's going to kill me…," he commented before dropping onto the thick mattress. John hated to be interrupted. He recalled the last time John had been interrupted in the middle of a session. Nikola shuddered at the memory. Rome was never quite the same for him after _that_.

Helen watched the spiky-haired male and could not help but simply feel sympathy for him in his current condition. Despite her anger from earlier, she could never quite hold onto it once Nikola was in this state of depression. Actually, it was hard to stay angry at either of her two men. John's suave tongue almost always got him out of any predicament and Nikola's emotional eyes and boyish grin always diffused her anger.

With grace that she had learned over the years, Helen moved towards the bed and straddled Nikola's hips. Even in his state of self-recrimination, Nikola's body maintained a youthful rigidity that was now pressed against her still swollen and damp center. After leaving John on that rooftop, her body was still feeling the effects of his touch. A touch that had only been enhanced by the teasing that John had put her and Nikola through moments ago in the living room.

"I highly doubt he'll kill you, Nikola," laughter was evident in her tone as she leaned forward, palms flat on either side of his head, "he loves you far too much to allow something as…petty as this to ruin what we all have."

She nipped at his lower lip, which was jutting out, and proceeded to nibble on the tender flesh before tracing the outline of his lips. This seemed to soothe his ego enough for him to release a sigh and settle those warm palms of his on her hips.

"You think so?" the hesitation so clearly evident in his voice that her heart nearly broke.

"Yes I do," she whispered confidently before kissing Nikola deeply, tongue thrusting deep into his mouth and tasting the exotic mixture of wine and John. The male beneath her moaned appreciatively as his own tongue responded to the challenge with eagerness. Breathless, and rocking above the still clothed male, Helen broke the kiss and moved to get off the bed but she was stopped by those familiar hands pressing against her back.

"Don't go yet," Nikola urged as his hands eagerly ran up and down her spine before he dexterously sliced through her bra in the brief second it took him to shift. She allowed the now useless material to fall onto the mattress.

"Do you really want to still be clothed once John gets here?"

His hesitation left instantly, much to Helen's amusement. She quickly un-straddled him and stretched along the expanse of the bed like Cleopatra as she watched Nikola begin to strip. She could remain idle for a totality of two seconds before crawling towards the edge of the bed and helping him unbuckle his pants as he unbuttoned his dress shirt.

"Eager to remove my pants, I see," he smirked after shedding his dress shirt unceremoniously onto the floor. Helen merely quirked a brow before leaning forward to use her teeth to latching onto the zipper and tug it down. Mouth agape at her aggressive display, Nikola buried his fingers into Helen's thick brunette hair. She released the zipper before grasping his hands and tugging them out of her hair and chastised him with a simple tap to his wrist.

"Shoes," she ordered. Nikola did was he was told and bent down on his knee to unlace and kick off the leather before eagerly returning his gaze to his lover. When she noticed he had accomplished the task, Helen planted one foot on Nikola's shoulders, enjoying the play of muscles beneath her sole. Understanding the command, Nikola remained kneeling at the side of the bed and moved to bury his face in Helen's moist cloth covered heat.

"Yes!" she hollered to the ceiling, her voice echoing off the walls as she felt that experienced tongue of his swipe across her soaked lace underwear.

* * *

><p>John dried the wineglass with sure swipes before replacing the now gleaming piece of crystal back into the cabinet with its partners. Stretching his arms out, John felt the pull of muscles stretch taut before he relaxed, allowing his limbs to loosen. They would be in heavy use tonight. He made his way towards the bedroom as he shrugged out of his jacket and loosened the tie around his neck.<p>

Upon entering, he was met with the sight of both his lovers already proceeding into their own little game. He shook his head, bemused that the two could never seem to keep their hands off each other when alone. Allowing them their little fun, he caught sight of the discarded clothing lying haphazardly around the floor. With practiced ease, he reached down and picked up both Helen's dress and Nikola's shirt from the floor. He gently folded and placed both articles of clothing on the hamper – mentally noting the necessity to drop them off at the dry cleaners sometime this week.

He proceeded to roll his sleeves up to his elbows before making his way into the closet. His smile morphed into a smirk when Helen's voice spiked higher, urging for Nikola to keep going. In the closet he reached for a large leather covered chest and unlocked the heavy object. Fingertips ran along the various toys that the three had collected over the years before grasping two very familiar objects. It was rare for them to ever use the same toys twice in the same week, but tonight was a special occasion, after all.

* * *

><p>Helen peaked, fingers nearly clawing through the spiky hair she was currently clutching. Finally able to catch her breath somewhat, she released Nikola's head and remained lucid on the mattress.<p>

"Enjoying yourselves?" a dark, highly amused voice, spoke.

Nikola quickly shot to his feet as Helen only managed to drowsily lift herself by the elbows and cast a very amorous gaze in John's direction. He looked quite dashing in all black, his dress shirt unbuttoned to a point of just hinting at his rippling chest, cat o' nine tail whip in one hand and leather cuffs dangling from his other hand.

"It's entirely his fault," Helen muttered, still catching her breath before collapsing onto the thick bedding.

Nikola turned to give her a stern glare, his eyes sending the message of 'I-can't-believe-you're-putting-the-blame-on-me' in her direction. Although the full effect of that glare was thrown off with the glistening juices coating his chin.

"Now there's no need to fight. Nikola…," John drawled as he made his way towards the pair before tossing the leather cuff onto the bed right next to Helen, "why are you still dressed?"

There was a sharp edge to his question which made Nikola swallow nervously. In seconds, he decided to simply throw back the blame cast onto him and truthfully impeded, "she distracted me."

Helen snorted at the comment but did not defend herself. She was sure John was hardly upset that Nikola and she had shared a moment. He was simply projecting a bravado that would make their vampire lover squirm. He did enjoy tormenting Nikola at every opportunity.

"That's not an excuse is it?"

"No…," Nikola responded and moved to protest but was surprised when he felt Helen's arms wrap around his waist from behind. She stroked him firmly through his unzipped pants and within seconds he was reduced to a moaning, shaking mass of a man. Distracted, he did not see John move to latch the leather cuff onto his wrists. It was not until Helen ceased her ministrations did Nikola become fully aware that he was now underneath the full control of John Druitt.

Smirking, the bald men tugged at the chain and pointed to the wall directly opposite the foot of the bed where a steel key ring was imbedded. If he had the time, Nikola would have smacked Helen on her arse for distracting him again. In front of John no less.

Shuffling off to the designated position, Nikola faced the wall, arms raised above his head and waited for the next instructions. He should have known this would happen. What had he been thinking when he started those experiments again? He should have waited for the shipment rather than fuel his experiments by draining the power from the different sectors.

"Good. If you would Helen…," a hum of approval vibrated in John's throat as he watched Helen attach the chain to the ring, securing Nikola's fate much like it did to Helen days prior.

Unable to see anything other than the wall, Nikola tensed reflexively. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a large warm hand settle at the small of his back. He felt cloth press against his back and knew John was nearly ready to begin. Tucking his head into Nikola's neck, John nuzzled the taut skin there before cooing into Nikola's ear, "this is your punishment for nearly destroying this Empire and lying about such carelessness."

Nikola's voice would not cooperate and all he could muster was a groan. Kissing his ear, John chuckled and moved away. Shuffling could be heard before Nikola felt the gentle caress of Helen's fingers brushing against his pubic bone. She then proceeded to remove his pants and undergarments as well as socks.

"Let's begin," was the only warning Nikola had before the first slices of the cat o' nine tails met the skin of his back. His body, having been relaxed due to Helen's ministrations, was the perfect recipient of the first strike. The leather snapping against his skin, the way he could feel each burning tender line across his back, made Nikola moan aloud. In any other time, with any other person, this would have been humiliating. But the vampire scientist found no shame in what was happening or his reaction to such an assault. The whip in John Druitt's hands felt like heaven to him. Knowing the inherent strength his lover possessed, Nikola knew John could have easily torn skin, but he kept his strength in control, only lashing out with enough strength to raise a welt. Never would he have pierced skin.

The second strike came as swiftly as the first and this time Nikola jerked against his leather restraints, hissing in what could only be described as pleasure. When the third strike came, he had shifted into his other form and nearly lefts claw marks on the walls.

"Nikola…," John chastised. He paused on the fourth strike when he noticed the change. Seconds later, Nikola returned to his human form. Sweat now covering his toned pale body, he huffed against the wall and urged the blood to pool away from his burning erection.

"Good," the bald teleporter stated before approaching his chained lover. He traced a red mark across his back and sighed in frustration as the welt disappeared almost instantly. "I think, Helen, it's time to introduce that serum you have been working on.**"**

Helen, who had been reclined on the bed watching the antics of her men, sat ram rod straight at the mention of the serum.

"You want to use _that_. Here?"

"Why ever not, darling?" he purred, turning on his heel to face her. Helen used all of her will power to avoid openly gaping at the obvious erection that tented John's tailored dress pants as he addressed her.

"Use what?" Nikola tried to twist his body to look at his lovers but only managed a partial turn, allowing all in the room to have a perfect view of his own swollen member.

"Please, love. If you would fetch it," John interrupted before moving into Nikola's line of sight. He closed the distance between their faces until their noses brushed. "Now you will not lie to us any longer, will you Nikola?"

Transfixed by the intensity of John's sapphire gaze and tinged with a drop fear at this serum, Nikola nodded vigorously. Oh how he wanted to taste John's lips again.

"Excellent," he moved away quickly knowing that naughty gleam in the vampire's eyes, "three more lashings and I believe you will have learned your lesson."

"But…," he began weakly but was interrupted when Helen pressed a needle into his arm from his other side.

"Shhh. Did you honestly think he would go easy on you?" she whispered with sympathy.

"But…"

* * *

><p><strong>[Several Hours Later]<strong>

"He enjoys this too much…," Nikola groaned as Helen helped him onto the bed.

"Well he is quite adept at it."

Nikola lifted his head and moved to bury his face in Helen's ample cleavage. The scent of their recent coupling thick and heavy upon her skin.

"Where'd he run off too? Please don't tell me he's off to find more things to torture me with!"

Laughing she stroked his damp hair, "I highly doubt he has the energy for another round."

In response Nikola gave her a 'you're-kidding-me-right' look.

"Well…he does have quite an inexhaustible amount of energy…"

Groaning, Nikola buried his face into the pillow, praying to all gods out there that John had not wandered off to find more toys.

"Don't worry, my love," she reassured as her hands massaged his temples, "he went to deal with the other nation's representatives."

"Not you?"

"If you recall, I was as equally passed out as you were."

"Mhm…," was his only response.

* * *

><p>Sapphire eye gleamed mischievously at the multiple screens which had dropped from the ceiling.<p>

"Please do accept our Lady's sincerest apologies at the ruckus that has been made in the last few hours. Rest assured that Mr. Tesla has been dealt with quite thoroughly and we can expect the normal routines to begin once again by tomorrow afternoon."

"Um…of course Mr. Druitt…," one of the representatives stated with a blush to his face. Not an uncommon reaction considering that John was currently seated in the chair with his shirt fully open and exposing his chest and his pants – although zipped – was unbuttoned and unbuckled. He certainly would have raised quite a few eyebrows had the various faces on the screen known better than to question his current state of attire.

"Thank you for understanding ladies and gentlemen. Pleasant evening to you all."

John ceased all video feeds and stood in the cold room. Padding across the massive study, he winced when his bare feet collided with a nearly frozen floor. For once, he felt rejuvenated in a way and made his way back towards the bedroom. Passing the kitchen, he tipped his head to the side and grabbed a bottle of '45 Bordeaux and three glasses.

'_He was a good sport about it all_.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you Steph-Schell for giving me approval t post this story! Please read and review and also look into the sequel for this story!

And now I challenge you all to write this threesome and continue the roll of Magnittized!


End file.
